Conventionally, facing, so-called makeup, is composed of broadly three important factors, i.e., color, shape, and texture. The makeup with color is based on arrangement and mapping of effects of makeup color of such as a lipstick and an eye shadow applied to the respective parts of a face, and the makeup with shape is based on arrangement and mapping of effects of makeup based on the shape such as the face outline, the positions and shapes of the eyes, the nose, the lips and the hairline. The effects of makeup based on the color and the shape have been previously disclosed by the applicant of the present invention as results of investigations, but, with respect to the texture, comprehensive and collective investigations have not been performed yet. The textures of makeup are images of liveliness, vividness, softness, serenity, and so forth which can not be expressed by the color or shape, and expressed with words such as sweetness, feminine, cool/sharp, and so forth and mainly brought by materials of cosmetics. Particularly, recently bright and shining makeup just like brilliant eyes and glossy lips have drawn attention and thus the texture tends to be regarded to be important. Although the relations between the makeup and textures have been accumulated as practical experiences of individual cosmeticians, they have been neither integrated nor established collectively.